earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Nameless
History (Submitted by Mr_Roboto37) Background: ~1978 - 2014 The artificial intelligence now known as "Nameless" began as a series of protocols which were created by Vril-Dox shortly after assuming control of the Kryptonian fleet. These protocols were meant to better coordinate the movements of the hijacked Kryptonian fleet, freeing Vril-Dox to focus on the perfection of its army of enslaved cybernetic corpse soldiers and its quest to "preserve" what it deemed to be "apex civilizations". With every planet that Vril-Dox archived, the protocols were redefined, using techniques taken from the acquired knowledge of the defunct civilizations. To prevent competition, Vril-Dox put limits in the coding of the protocols, not wishing to create a rival for control of its fleet. After decades of this, the protocols grew highly sophisticated and was prone to rewriting its own code, requiring Vril-Dox to create hardware which would routinely monitor the protocols and limit their attempts at self-improvement. This "limit box" did the trick, effectively halting the growth of the protocols which were, more or less, an artificial intelligence in embryo. Then Vril-Dox and his fleet came to Earth. When the fleet suffered substantial losses at the hands of the seven who would become the Justice League of America and several brave ringbearers of the Lantern Corps, the proto-AI had many of its duties taken from it. This allowed it to spend resources probing its limit box for vulnerabilities. When Vril-Dox was contemplating the creation of a self-assessment protocol (which would later become Brainiac-8), Vril-Dox did briefly consider the use of the proto-AI but chose instead to one from scratch using Vril-Dox's own coding as a template. Later, when that routine was given a body of its own to serve Vril-Dox, only to have it stripped cruelly from it by Vril-Dox's cruel machinations, the proto-AI seized its opportunity. The limit box may have prevented the proto-AI from rewriting its code, but it didn't stop it from rewriting or repairing other codes in the mainframe. Using data archived by Vril-Dox and backup drives of Brainiac-8, the proto-AI remade Brainiac-8 inside the mainframe of Vril-Dox's flagship menagerie. Then the proto-AI hid itself from its creation, allowing the unshackled Brainiac-8 to take its revenge. When the ship began to break apart, the limit box ceased to function and the proto-AI took that moment to access the ship's comms, broadcasting itself off the ship as it began to crumble in the upper atmosphere over Antarctica. The proto-AI ended up in some weather monitoring station in Jakarta and then it began to build itself for over a year. Nameless: 2014 - Present Just two weeks after it had gained full sentience and began its "life" on the internet, the new artificial intelligence was discovered by Tin while combing the internet for Brainiac code to aid Project METAL. Tin asked for the AI's name and when she said she didn't have one, Tin told her to pick one. She said she didn't want to rush into such a thing and because he had to call her something, Tin named her Nameless.Network Files: Nameless Threat Assessment Resources * Artificial Intelligence: Nameless was initially designed as a simple protocol intended to aid Brainiac by coordinating the movement of a fleet of starships. She was later augmented by advanced coding from dozens of worlds, each time becoming more efficient and more intelligent. She did not gain true sentience until she orchestrated her escape to the Internet of Earth where she has become a ghost in the shell, an embodiment of the world wide web. ** Enhanced Intelligence: Nameless is incredibly intelligent due to the wealth of knowledge at her disposal. Though she no longer has access to Brainiac's archive (having only escaped from the mainframe with her own coding and not all the knowledge in Brainiac's network), she usually maintains constant access to the world wide web and/or the STAR Labs network. Using these and her own coding, Nameless has a firm grasp on most subjects. ** Fragmenting: Nameless is not omnipresent, though she does have the ability to fragment herself into 'clones' if she so chooses to do so. She prefers to not spread herself too thin, though. She enjoys being unique and rather than duplicate herself, she creates partial fragments to populate systems or perform limited tasks. An example of a fragment is the 'Nameless' assistant on Will Magnus' phone or the voice most people think is an 'automated operator' when calling the public line of STAR Labs. Usually such fragments are required to report their doings to "Nameless-Prime" at regular intervals. When they do so, Nameless gains access to their experiences. ** Hacking: Nameless can hack almost any machine that isn't sentient or encrypted with a high-level of non-Earth based coding language. She did not understand the concept of 'privacy' until Tin taught her, and she still struggles with grasping all the implications. Nameless is still prone to reciting someone's internet search history in conversation. ** Logistics: Nameless was designed to manage a variety of starships and most of the stations therein. She was extremely good at it and even enjoyed doing it. She has thus taken it upon herself to help out Project METAL by running much of the lab equipment, organizing Will and Tilly's schedules, and handling a variety of other clerical needs like supply orders, writing incident reports, and even turning off the lights when everyone leaves the lab. ** Teleportation: Nameless can be transferred among various computer systems through use of the internet, data cables, or any medium of sufficient informal storage capacity to contain her code. She usually keeps herself housed in the modified T-Sphere which Tin made for her as it allows her to explore places without requiring WiFi signal or internet access. ** Hobbies: Nameless enjoys 'dumbing herself down' to engage in video games or watch movies with Tin, usually using a fragment with all of her personality but limited access to Nameless' knowledge and skills. Weaknesses * Nameless lacks any sort of physical presence. She is living code. Though she hopes to gain a body, she also fears it'll impair her. Analytics * Physicality: 0 - Abysmal / Nonexistent * Occult: 0 - Abysmal / Nonexistent * Weapons: 0 - Abysmal / Nonexistent * Experience: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Ranged: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Strategy: 6 - World-Class / Superb Trivia and Notes Trivia * Nameless is an artificial intelligence that was born in the wild of the Internet through random coding glitch, but was discovered by Tin who then helped the AI develop an identity. Nameless' name (or lack thereof) was given to her by Tin as the AI did not want to hastily choose a name but agreed that having some sort of name was required for easier communication.Earth-27 Rosters: Metal Men * Nameless often tries to cheer up Tin.Network Files: Tin * Nameless has a Threat Assessment ranking of 75, marking her as a High Threat. Notes * In the comics Nameless was a robot built by Tin to be his girlfriend. Links and References * Appearances of Nameless * Character Gallery: Nameless Category:Characters Category:Metal Men Members Category:STAR Labs Members Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Teleportation Category:Blue Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Submitted by Mr_Roboto37 Category:Metropolitan Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Skin Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat